


Will it?

by RuvikKin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College AU, College student Joseph, Gay, M/M, Making Love, Secrets, Teacher Sebastian, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au Sebastian is a teacher and Joseph's his student. >> it's gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

Joseph adjusted his tie quickly as he rushed out the door, doing his best to not be late for class. He was a good student, always on time with straight A's most of his life, his lowest grade being a current C in College English II, which he was going to be late to if he didn’t hurry up and get out the door. Usually he’d relax, but their last teacher retired a week into the school year, and a month later a new teacher was found. Now he had to make a good impression that he wasn’t a slob like the rest of his class.  
Joseph rushed down the hall, his bag slung over his shoulder and hitting his hip. He pushed the front door open, about to run through them when he crashed into someone. A loud ‘Fuck’ Being shouted from the person as papers tumbled from their arms, and then Joseph fell down.  
“I-! I’m so sorry!” Joseph scrambled, picking the papers up for the person and handing them to him. He looked up, taken back by his appearance.  
He wore a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows, and it was neatly tucked into his shirt. He wore black dress pants and black shoes, new considering the way they looked and no shoes survived long at this school. He had dark brown hair, a strand hanging down above his eyebrow off to the left. He had a stubbly beard growing out across his jaw, cheeks, and upper lip. He had brown eyes that were staring at Joseph, making him nervous.  
“It’s okay.” The man said, taking the papers from Joseph and looking them over. “You late for class?”  
“I was going now.”  
“Which class? I’ll take you so you won’t get in trouble.” Joseph blinked, so be was a teacher then.  
“Uh. College English II.” Joseph checked his watch, two minutes to get there. He groaned. “I’m going to be in serious trouble.”  
“No you won’t.” The man said calmly. “What’s your name?”  
“Joseph… Joseph Oda.”  
“My names Sebastian Castellanos. I guess to you, it’ll be Mr. Castellanos.” Joseph tensed, he just rammed into his new teacher as a first impression. And came off as someone who was always late.  
“Why… aren’t you there?”  
“I couldn’t find the room. 237. Bullshit, no rooms with that number.”  
“Uh it got moved last month… 124 now… I can show you.”  
“Thanks kid.” Joseph nodded, going around Sebastian and making his way across the campus. Sebastian followed close behind, which didn’t bother Joseph. He was too busy mentally kicking himself for sleeping through his alarm and running into the new teacher.  
Joseph led him to the classroom, giving him a nod before he went inside and rushed to the nearest seat. Sebastian walked in, introducing himself to the class and then reading a paper on his desk that told him what they were learning. He caught on quickly, picking up a piece of chalk and writing on the board as the lesson began. Joseph kept his eyes focused on the board as he copied the notes, trying to not pay attention to the girls behind him whispering about the new teacher.  
``````  
Class ended and Joseph gathered his things, getting ready to leave with the rest of the class as usual. Only stopped when Sebastian said; “Hang on Oda, I need to talk to you.” Joseph sighed, turning and walking to his desk.  
“Yes Mr. Castellanos?”  
“I wanted to thank you for showing me here, those stupid jerks in the office would’ve had me lost if not for you.”  
“Its… No problem.” Joseph nodded, eager to get to his next class.  
“Good, but next time don’t sleep in. I’m not a fan of tardy students and I don’t need you falling behind because of sleep loss.”  
“I won’t. Thank you Mr. Castellanos.” Sebastian nodded and waved his off, allowing Joseph to go to his next class and get on with his day.  
````````  
Joseph went back to his dorm room, hearing that stupid soft music playing before he even walked in. He groaned, opening the door and glaring at his room mate. “Ruben. Stop using my CD player.”  
“I guess study time is over.” Ruben said, closing his book and getting out of the chair he was in. Joseph frowned, turning the CD player off and sighing. Ruben was his childhood friend, and a fucking genius. He had a fire at his house when he was younger, scarring him and his older sister and killing their parents. He was left with permanent scars, covering them with dress shirts and bandages on his arms. A beanie was usually what he wore around to cover his balding head, a bit of shame on going bald at eleven. But even after all of that, he still kept up his good mannered self and his intelligence only seemed to expand. Ruben had decided to major in human anatomy, and Joseph had followed him to his school after choosing a forensic science course to major in.  
“How was class?” Joseph shrugged, tossing his bag onto the bed and then laying on the bed. “Don’t you have a new teacher?”  
“Mr. Castellanos, yeah. He’s nice.” Joseph rolled onto his back and looked at Ruben. “Did you turn my alarm off this morning?”  
“Seems like something I’d do, but no. Those types of tricks are below me.” Ruben crossed his arms, looking down at Joseph. “Mr. Castellanos… That sounds oddly familiar.”  
“I dunno, maybe he’s a family friend of yours.” Ruben shook his head, trying to think of where he’d heard that name before. “Wherever you heard it, it’s not important right?” Joseph sat up, grabbing his backpack and taking a book from it, running his fingers across the top where there were dozens of sticky notes in various places and colors. “Now where’d I leave off…”  
“What are you reading this week?”  
“Macbeth.” Joseph said, opening up to a page and silently reading to himself.  
“You suck at Shakespeare. Let me help.” Ruben sat on the bed next to Joseph, and Joseph pointed to the line he was at. Ruben cleared his throat, reading the passage from the book.  
“Who can be wise, amazed, temperate and furious, Loyal and neutral, in a moment? No man: The expedition my violent love  
Outrun the pauser, reason. Here lay Duncan,” Joseph listened carefully to Rubens voice, he was always so graceful when he READ out loud, especially Shakespeare.  
“His silver skin laced with his golden blood; And his gash'd stabs look'd like a breach in nature For ruin's wasteful entrance: there, the murderers, Steep'd in the colours of their trade, their daggers Unmannerly breech'd with gore: who could refrain, That had a heart to love, and in that heart Courage to make 's love kno wn?” Ruben looked at Joseph, showing it was his turn to read the next line.  
“Help me hence, ho!”  
“Look to the lady.”  
“Why do we hold our tongues,  
That most may claim this argument for ours?” Joseph wasn’t as good as Ruben, lots of problems with pronunciation, but he could read it a million times over if he’d like and get it eventually.  
Ruben smiles at Joseph’s progress and spoke his next line, this time quieter so Joseph would have to listen. “What should be spoken here,  
where our fate, Hid in an auger-hole, may rush, and seize us? Let 's away; Our tears are not yet brew'd.” Joseph looked over at him and sighed, shaking his head as he read the next line.  
“Nor our strong sorrow, Upon the foot of motion.” He moved one of the sticky notes to that page, then shut the book. “We didn’t get any further.”  
“So what? You should keep reading. Get ahead of the class.”  
“No.” Joseph put the book back in his bag and stood up. “You want to get something to eat? I didn’t have breakfast so.” Ruben nodded, getting off the bed and grabbing his shoes.  
``````  
Joseph slipped his tea as he listened to Ruben complaining about his teachers being ‘idiots' and ‘overpaid monkeys’ because of the way they taught him. He nodded to let Ruben know he was listening, and looked past him, blinking. Mr. Castellanos was there, sitting at a table alone reading a paper. His pushed back brown hair was now in his face, allowing his bangs to cover his forehead. Joseph stared at him, taking in his details as he fiddled with his cup. Mr. Castellanos was… “Hello? You paying attention? What’s caught your attention.”  
“Ah, nothing.” Joseph looked back to Ruben and drank some of his tea. Ruben furrowed his brow and turned around, scanning the people at the café.  
“The couple in the rainbow shirts?”  
“Sure yeah go with that.” Joseph muttered, he knew Ruben caught his lie and kept looking around. Joseph opened his mouth to speak when Ruben spoke first.  
“Got it. Guy with the brown hair in the trenchcoat.” Joseph froze and then nodded. “I don’t think he’s anything special.”  
“That’s Mr. Castellanos. My new teacher.” Joseph sipped his tea, trying to hide a blush forming on his cheeks. Why was he blushing? Ruben looked at him and sighed, shaking his head.  
“Uh uh. Remember Senior year of high school? We don’t need another instance of a Mr. Jacobsen. That was a mistake.”  
“I’m not attracted to him! And you know I didn’t sleep with the teacher. Poor guy lost his job.” Joseph hung his head, biting his lower lip. It was true he never slept with the teacher, not fully anyway, not for lack of trying. He never spent the night with the teacher, but did give him a quick blowjob in the family bathroom at a Walmart (romantic) and unfortunately someone caught them. Joseph had to transfer schools and the teacher got fired for his actions. Not Joseph’s proudest moment, but the school said if he could keep his good grades up at the new school they’d keep it a secret.  
“Listen Joseph, you need to be careful. You screw up, you’re done for.”  
“I know.” Joseph rolled his eyes, glancing back at Mr. Castellanos, who was now picking at a basket of fries while he kept reading the paper. “But, he isn’t ugly Ruben. Even you have to admit that.”  
“Why don’t you just keep your thoughts to yourself and not go near him in any other way than... Well what a student teacher relationship is.” Joseph nodded, stealing one last glace at Mr. Castellanos and watching him in silence.


	2. Curious and curiouser

“And don’t forget to study tonight for your quiz tomorrow.” The class muttered a ‘yeah sure' as they filed out of the room. “And have a nice night.” Joseph put his last book in his bag and made a beeline to the door, until he was called over. “Oda, a word?” Joseph fidgeted, after Rubens comment a week ago about Sebastian, he got uncomfortable whenever they were alone together. Joseph walked over to him, watching him click on his computer. “Are you doing alright?”  
“uh… yes… why?” Mr. Castellanos turned his computer and Joseph looked, his face got pale. “Oh no.”  
“Your grades in this class are dropping. You’re four point away from failing. And it’s only in this class.” Sebastian leaned back, running his fingers through his hair. “I can help you, if you need it, but I would recommend a tutor.”  
“My room mate helps me. And I’m just really bad with Shakespeare.” Joseph brushed his hair behind his ear only to have it fall back in his face again.  
“Well I think you need more help. At the end of your final class, come down and see me, we can go over things before the quiz. I don’t like my students to fail. Especially ones with the potential to pass.” Joseph nodded, gripping his bag strap. “Now go on to your next class alright? I’ll see you later.” Joseph rushed out of the class and Sebastian watched him go, then looked at the clock. A little under a half hour before his next class. “Alright.” Sebastian sat up, opening another tab on his browser and typing in ‘JOSEPH ODA'.  
```````````  
Joseph was sitting in a chair on the other side of Sebastians desk, asking him questions about the book and characters, and Sebastian was answering them with ease.  
“You were right, you really aren’t that good at Shakespeare.” Joseph nodded, writing something down on his paper. “Any other questions?”  
“Not really no.” Joseph shut his notebook and looked at Mr. Castellanos, smiling. “I should’ve asked for help earlier.”  
“Well don’t stress it.” Joseph locked eyes with Sebastian, making him a bit uncomfortable and suddenly self conscious. Over what? He’s my teacher not my high school crush. …. Then again my crush was a teacher in high school. Joseph shook the thought away, Ruben was right, he shouldn’t be thinking about things like that.  
“Thanks again…” Joseph stood up, grabbing his bag and gripping his book in his hand. Sebastian watched him stand, curiously grazing his eyes over Joseph’s slender body.  
“Anytime. Keep studying.” Joseph bit his bottom lip, then nodded and rushed out of the classroom.   
Why was it now that he was noticing an attraction to this teacher? Ruben put the idea in his head, he could easily blame him for the sudden thoughts and attraction. Joseph’s thoughts were swimming in his head when he got to his dorm room, heading inside and looking around for Ruben. No luck, except a note on his bed.  
My sister came to see me. Went out with her. I’ll alert you before we come back.   
“At least he told me this time.” Joseph sat down at his small desk on his side of the room, pulling his notebook out and reading over his notes. Of course, it didn’t take long for his thoughts to go straight back to his teacher. Joseph could see his features perfectly in his head, his hair, his eyes, his lips. “How soft are his lips?” Joseph thought out loud, thinking about Sebastian’s lips pressing against him. His lips, his cheeks, down to his neck and his chest and down to-  
“Whoa!” Joseph jolted out of thought and gripped the desk. “Easy there, don’t get carried away.” Joseph shook his head, shifting uncomfortably in his seat at the feeling of the heat flooding down to his groin. He groaned, pressing his head to the coolness of his desk. If Ruben was there, he’d slap him and yell at him until his point was made.  
But Ruben wasn’t there. He couldn’t yell at him right now. So there was nothing stopping him from relieving himself right?  
Joseph stood, rushing to the bathroom and starting the shower. That way if Ruben came home, he could stop and turn the cold water on and calm down so Ruben wouldn’t catch on. Joseph stripped off his clothes, feeling the cool air against his cock and making him cringe. He pressed his ear to the door just in case Ruben was coming home, then locked it and stepped into the shower, the warm water hitting his body and making him relax a little. He stood for a moment, debating on taking a cold shower to calm down or jack off to his teacher, both sounded like excellent ideas at the time.  
Joseph bit his lip, thinking about Sebastian again which made his cheeks flush. This was wrong on so many levels, he didn’t want to do this but it’d feel so good. Joseph closed his eyes, letting out a sigh and running his fingers through his hair. Imagine if Sebastian was here… If he could touch me right now… Joseph was suddenly aching for Mr. Castellanos’ touch, his body was screaming for it. He ran his hands down his chest, keeping his eyes closed as he ran his hands to his groin. He went to touch his hardened cock when he heard the dorm room door open, and Ruben walking in yelling his name. Joseph panicked, turning the cold water up and cooling his body down.  
“I’m showering! Give me a second!” Joseph put his hands on the wall, taking deep breaths until his flush went away and he was shivering. He turned the water off, stepping out and drying off quickly before wrapping the towel around his hips and leaving the bathroom to join Ruben. “Hey, how’d it go with your sister?”  
“It was fine. Why are you showering at this time of the day?”  
“Went for a jog, got sweaty. That’s all.”  
“When did you have time to jog after class and before I got back?” Ruben questioned him, scanning his eyes over Joseph. “You know what, never mind. I don’t think I want to know the truth.” Ruben walked over to his chair, sitting down and crossing his arms.  
“How’s your sister?” Joseph asked, trying to get rid of the tenseness in the air.  
“She’s fine. New boyfriend and all, again. I really wish she wouldn’t go through guys so fast, or guys would learn to not stare at her scars if she shows them. What assholes…” Ruben went on muttering, shaking his head as he did so.  
“Well, I’m glad she’s fine.” Joseph walked over to his bag, pulling out a few papers. “You’re good at geometry right?”  
“Joseph I’m good at everything. Don’t tell me you’re failing math now too.”  
“No, we just switched topics and I’m a bit lost. I could use your help.”  
“Fine, hand it over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'll do better next time.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters! I uploaded this from my phone so it's acting weird


End file.
